Conventionally, as a wiring material of a semiconductor device which is used for power applications or the like, an Al (aluminum)-based material has been used. Though the semiconductor device has been conventionally operated below 200° C., as an operation at high temperature over 200° C. is required, attention is paid to a semiconductor device using a wide gap semiconductor. As an example, there is a semiconductor device using a silicon carbide semiconductor element. In the operation at high temperature over 200° C., however, there arises a problem that the reliability of a silicon carbide semiconductor device is reduced due to mutual reaction between the Al-based wiring material and an electrode of the semiconductor element, a change of form of the Al-based wiring material, or the like. Then, as a wiring material replacing Al, attention is paid to Cu (copper) which can be used at high temperature of 200° C. or higher.